Modern consumer electronics, especially in client devices such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and music players, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever-shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
As consumers seek increasingly more features and functions to add to their client devices, the added functions and features result in an ever increasing power demand on the mobile client device. Various technological approaches can be used to address this increased power consumption. One approach is to implement more efficient batteries as they become available, particularly with ongoing research on extending the life of batteries. Another would be to provide larger batteries. However, due to the limited size and real estate of a mobile consumer device to house a battery, increasing the size of the battery may not be desirable, or the added associated cost. There is therefore a need to maximize the efficiency of the battery or power consumption to power the increasing number of client functions desired by the user.
Thus, a need remains for a mobile battery management system to efficiently control power consumption in a mobile client device to preserve power for optimal long-term operation. In view of the ever-increasing added features desired by consumers in their mobile client devices, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.